high_school_life_of_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobu Hamesaki
Nobu Hamesaki '''was a character in High School Life of Hell. He held the title of Super High School Level Magician'''. After watching an advertisement for a travelling circus on television, Nobu decided to follow his dream to become a magician by running away to join it, eventually earning him his title. Appearance Nobu is a somewhat short, slim young man who usually dons a purple and white magician’s outfit. A small, clipped on white magician's hate, coat, undershirt, white trousers, and white shoes make up this uniform, along with several nods and ends. He has short, messy black hair and lavender eyes. A purple diamond is always present on his cheek, even though it is just painted on with body paint. He also wears too sets of clips in his bangs. Nobu is almost always smiling, and is described as looking like a playful puppy at times. Personality Nobu is an energetic, usually cheerful young man. He can be a bit too eccentric, however, especially when it comes to magic or other things he's interested in. He can also be a rather blunt, and will blatantly state when something bores him or is, in his opinion, ‘stupid’. Nobu is also pretty biased towards certain things or people, and will let them know really quickly if they get on his nerves without a second thought. He has no remorse when hurting someone's feelings, either, and will simply tell them they're being too sensitive for getting upset in the first place. Despite sometimes being blunt, he is usually always just joking around and never takes things ‘too’ seriously. Nobu is rather laid-back and doesn’t stress much and doesn’t take work very seriously very often. He also has little respect of ‘personal space’ and will downright hug someone or something if he find them ‘adorable’, which he actually does quite often, especially if animals are involved. Nobu does, however, also have a cowardly side, shown in his reluctance to perform dangerous acts and other similar instances. He will make excuses in order to avoid such situations, which also makes him seem like a bit of an irresponsible. His cowardice is a huge staple of his personality and his limitations, and he will physically try and run away or hide from things that scare him. History Pre-Imprisonment Nobu did not have the best home life as a child, for his parents were very demanding and favored his smarter, older siblings over him. He was never the sharpest when it came to math and similar subjects, but was still brilliant in his own way. He could come up with the most unique ideas when left to his own devices, but his parents did not approve of his unorthodox hobbies. He, one say, saw a commercial about the circus being in town. The sights amazed him, especially the promise of the magic show that would be broadcasted on TV. His parents, of course, weren’t going to take him to see it in person; so he opted to secretly watch it that night on TV. He was amazed by the magician’s tricks, and finally found what he wanted to do with his life. From there, he ran away from home; abandoning his former roots to join the Nirvana Circus and become the magician’s apprentice. After insistent begging to said magician, that is. Upon seeing his enthusiasm, he agreed, and his apprenticeship began. He also was educated by a part-time study group at times to insure his mind stayed sharp. He learned quickly, and his enthusiasm always found a way to make its way into the crowd through his tricks. He soon became a headline act, and brought the Nirvana Circus higher into fame. Although he was greatly skilled, he did however still have quite a few things to learn. Such as stressful performances like escape acts or dangerous tricks in general. His cowardice, of course, didn’t help much with learning these tricks. He was, at first, reluctant to go to Heaven’s Summit Academy upon being formerly invited to attend; due to his past school dropout and lack of skill in academics all together. Upon learning that the school was a special case, however, and that he would simply be instructed in the skills of his choice, he decided it didn’t sound that bad. From there, he accepted, happily going to the school in hopes of overcoming his cowardly tendencies. Nobu entered Heaven’s Summit Academy at the age of 16. High School Life of Hell He was easily scared by the situation he was placed in at Heaven’s Summit, his cowardice getting the better of him. However, he learned to resolve this; his energetic nature letting him make friends within the school. He was shocked by Daichi’s murder, and was visibly upset by Neil’s execution; the two having become somewhat unlikely friends. Despite these things, he tried to stay hopeful; with the others supporting him. When the pool party came about, he truly believed they would be alright; learning to trust everyone from the day’s events. He survived normally up until after the pool party. That night, he found himself unable to really sleep; too excited from the day’s activities to want to go to bed so early. Seeing as though he hated being bored, he decided to do something about it. He went to Shiori’s room, intent on asking her for some music, but simply ended up huffing in anger when she refused to answer the door. He remembered then that there was a boom box with a CD in it still at the pool, so left to go and get that instead. However, upon entering the pool, he caught Tsubaki in the act of murdering Shiori. He panicked, attempting to flee; only to slip on some water and almost fall down. Tsubaki took this as her chance and killed him by hitting him with the cinder block after stunning him with the pool chemicals with the pool chemicals. Relationships Shiori Kagome Shiori and Nobu weren't too close at first, but, over time, they grew closer to one another. Most noticeably, during the pool party. They goofed off together quite a bit, and had a great time, along with everyone else. This strengthened their relationship, and they planned to hang out together like that more often. Nobu even went to her room after curfew to ask to borrow a few CDs to listen to that evening. Unfortunately, Tsubaki had chosen to kill Shiori, and she was at the pool with her, leading Nobu to go and investigate, ending in his own death, as well. They died together by the same hand. Tsubaki Mizushima Tsubaki had always made Nobu nervous. He liked her enough, and she seemed nice, but something about her just made him feel overly nervous. Whenever she would speak to him or come close, he would shiver and want to leave, his cowardly nature demanding him to fear the nun, for some reason. It seems, in the end, his instincts were warning him of her dangerous side. She ended up killing him, seeing it as a waste of a cute face, to keep herself safe of guilt. Katsuro Yukimura Nobu liked Katsuro from the start. She was smart, pretty, and cute in his eyes, much like the rabbits he adored. He wanted to talk to her more, but Neil kept him and most others at bay until after his death. It was then that he approached her, hoping to become friends. And, they did; they became rather close before and during the pool party, Nobu's kindred nature and kind words catching the prodigy off guard, but also cheering her up. Katsuro was very upset when he died, given they had just started to get to know each other.Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male